The Somniverse
The Somniverse is a fictional universe created by and named after The Somnambulist. Blogs The Amalgam Saga *Prestidigitation *Urban Malefic *The World Through These Eyeholes *In Death He Bleeds Into The River *Settler's Folly *Cold and Lonely Days *Metaphysical Fiction *Dawghouse *No Gods No Masters Saved Universe One *The Unlikely World *The Abominable Act Saved Universe Two *Epilogic *Last Rites *Sing To Me Songs of The Darkness *TheOneAndOnly *Cresting The Wave *Insight Needed Stand-alone *The Brute's Servant *I Am All That Is *A Fantastical Adventure The Fears The Fears were created by Jack of All to be a more active force that could enact his plans while he watched and enjoyed the show from afar. Each one was created by corrupting the wishes of people Jack made deals with, transforming them into the eldritch monsters we all know today. For example, one woman wanted control over her life so Jack turned her into a mistress of strings (The Wooden Girl), while a lonely man wanted to see his dead lover again was transformed into the afterlife (The Archangel), and so on and so forth. Despite being created in 2011, Jack used his power to make it so the Fears have retroactively existed since the dawn of time. They fear Jack because they know him as their creator and a being above them, but they fear nothing else. They serve him somewhat unwillingly, though Jack admits their own desires and decisions often work far better than any command he could ever give them. To ensure his game wouldn't be unwinnable, Jack secretly gave each Fear a weaknesses that would allow any human to kill them. In the unlikely event that someone succeeded in doing so, he would simply create another collection of monsters to replace the Fears, effectively restarting the cycle of suffering all over. Aside from their backstory, most of the Fears are exactly like their original interpretations with a few exceptions: *The Blind Man is a time traveler and is responsible for the appearances of Fears throughout history. *The Brute is a completely mindless animal for the most part and has no visible goals outside of destroying everything in existence. Its level of strength is based entirely on the power of his opponents -- whenever an opponent attempts to fight The Brute, his power is immediately multiplied, making him automatically more powerful than his enemy the moment the fight begins. It is later revealed in Cresting the Wave that the Brute was originally used by The Fears as a weapon against their enemies until it went dormant centuries ago. Over time, the Fears slowly forgot how to control the Brute and believed that destroying it was the only viable solution towards stopping it when it began to reemerge. In the universe seen in The Brute's Servant, this course of action lead to the Brute becoming virtually unstoppable and the eradication of all life on planet Earth. Another important detail to note is that The Burning Bride doesn't exist in The Somniverse, making the Brute a singular entity. *The Glitch is an ancient, supremely powerful entity that has existed since the primordial void that predated the current universe. As the physical embodiment of chaos and entropy, the Glitch is a destructive force whose very presence is detrimental to the inner workings of the multiverse. Whichever world it currently inhabits will slowly fall apart, causing the laws of physics to break down along with many other disastrous consequences, such as the dead coming back to life. It is also the source of The Quiet, which it created to accelerate this process. The Glitch first made itself known during the events of Insight Needed, where it began experimenting on the Fears of Save Universe Two to transform them into superior versions of themselves without the weaknesses Jack imposed on them. It is considered the fourth, unofficial member of the trinity of godlike beings Jack belongs to. *The Slender Man is a self contained pseudo-universe. *The Unnamed Child is not a Fear in the Somniverse and almost everything known about her is nothing more than an elaborate ruse. Her true identity is that of Unikeia, the Ne Timu of Loyalty, who successfully avoided being banished along with the rest of her kind by using her powers to trick the Fears into thinking she was always one of them under the false persona of the Unnamed Child, allowing her to infiltrate their ranks undetected. So far Unikeia has only revealed her true nature in Saved Universe One, as it is the only reality where the Ne Timu have been able to return to Earth after the Fears lost their powers in No Gods No Masters. The Trinity *Jack of All is a mysterious, malevolent entity responsible for creating The Fears, The Ne Timu, The Amalgam, and every other cosmic horror in the multiverse. He represents suffering and is the Somniverse's equivalent of The Devil or Satan. According to him, there are only three other beings in existence that rival him in terms of raw power: The Man in Gray, The Glitch, and the unnamed parallel of the God depicted in Abrahamic religions. *The Man in Gray is one of the two extremely powerful entities that Jack described as being on par with him, acting as the Somniverse's equivalent of The Grim Reaper or Death. He represents order and fate intertwined and is usually a neutral party, rarely interfering in the affairs of others unless it is absolutely necessary. *An unnamed entity who represents hope and happiness, effectively making it the Somniverse's equivalent to God. It is generally passively reactive, so much so that Jack considers its existence to be completely inconsequential and that any of its few attempts to thwart his own designs are ultimately harmless. In fact, he believes that even without his intervention, all of the entity's attempts have been twisted to serve his own schemes. At some point in the distant past it decided to split itself into multiple pieces throughout the multiverse in order to hide from Jack out of fear. Each shard also had their memories of godhood erased on a conscious level to make it harder for Jack to find them. Although it was still capable of subconsciously using its powers to make subtle changes that hindered Jack, none of the shards could knowingly do this and remain hidden without a catalyst that existed in multiple worlds. It was later revealed that Portnoy Augustus was one of these shards. Gallery Tumblr n6xu08HNto1tcwhxgo1 500.png|Created by Moomin Category:Verses Category:The Amalgam Saga Category:The Somniverse